


In a Dream-world

by knightswhosay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra imagines Levi pleasuring her and masturbates. It's all about her pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dream-world

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I felt dirty. Writing the summary I felt dirty. I hope you enjoy my product.

In a dream-world, it would work. In a dream-world, his eyes would be sparkling with life and not sentenced with a corpse's numbness. He would come in, and maybe she would have started, or maybe she would have just gotten out of the shower, but he would come to her, kiss her gently here and there, then harder. She would guide his hands, only a little bigger than hers and only more callused but so much warmer, to her breasts. He would hug her there, massage her, and she would sigh his name; not _Corporal_ or _Heichou_ but his name. He would kiss the junction between her neck and her shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise and tell her she was beautiful. She'd blush and turn away, but then his thumb would pass over a nipple and she'd be weak at knees, suddenly glad they were sitting on the edge of her bed, his body sitting firmly  behind hers.

She would guide one hand down to the apex of her legs and draw it up and down her slit, slowly, sensuously, but he would become impatient and would slide a finger inside. She'd gasp and fall back against him, head resting by his beating heart and hands falling limply from her body.

_“I was wondering when you'd let me take-over,” he said._

_She started to protest, but he began to withdraw his finger and reflexively she grabbed his arm. “Don't!”_

_He chuckled against her neck and pushed his finger in further. “Wouldn't dream of it.”_

_“Fuuuck.”_

_His other hand ghosted over her nipples. She bit back a groan. “I want to hear you.” He pushed a second finger in gently._

_“Levi,” her breath hitched, “Levi.”_

_“Fuck, Petra.”_

_She could feel his erection pushing against her back and she felt like she should be doing something about it, because he was doing all of this for her, but it was all too much: his fingers moving inside her, his hand squeezing her breasts, his mouth kissing up and down her neck, leaving marks that would show the next day. And then—“Ah—Levi! Oh!” His thumb passed over her clitoris and her body tried to jump and melt at the same time._

_“_ _Oh. You like that, don't you?” His voice went straight to her core and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. He did it again._

_“Fuck! Levi!” her breaths came faster and faster and she choked on her words._

_“What was that?”_

_“Fuck! Levi, I—God! Ohmygod.” She was pleading but she didn't know for what._

_“Petra. Fuck. You're wonderful.”_

_His breaths were coming faster now too and his voice was breaking but she couldn't notice because three fingers were pushing inside her now, and his thumb was moving faster and faster over her clitoris, and he was rubbing a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and her hands were clawing into her bedsheet because God, it was too much, she was too hot, she couldn't breathe, she could everything, she couldn't feel anything. “GodLevifuck! Ah-ah-ahh!”_

And then, when she was done, he would lick his fingers and tell her how much he loved her

In a dream-world, it would not be her own hand between her legs. In a dream-world, she would not be alone in the shower as hot water scoured her back. 


End file.
